<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyung by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586496">Hyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Seokmin has a crush though its very obvious, i don't know how to tag, they're just really good friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He expected silence upon reaching his usual spot, the stairwell. Not many people go there as it is behind the gymnasium, far away from the cafeteria. He doesn't appreciate the idea of spending time with her chatterbox friends, especially when they're going to make fun of his height. So when he heard someone breathing heavily, his first response was to hide. </p><p>  "Is someone having- No, we're just high school students, No fucking. Gosh, Lee Jihoon." He mentally slapped himself for giving him such scandalous ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series to Carâfè, delving more on their backstories :)<br/>(It can also be treated as a oneshot, but... xD<br/>Some comments and kudos would be highly appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jihoon? Ms. Han wants you in her office," Minhee said after coming back from the teacher's office.</p><p>  "Oh, Minhee. Did she tell you why?" Cause if it's Ms. Han, there's only that reason.</p><p>  "She wants you to perform, of course. Jihoon-ah, you should join." Jihoon had known Minhee since the start of high school, being best friends for 2 years. She was one of his very few friends because Jihoon was introverted and shy, he doesn't like people's attention. Jihoon liked her, as she's the only one he's able to talk to in school. She was very smart, getting in the top 10 without difficulty. She was popular among the boys as she was super pretty and kind-hearted. So it came as a shock to him when Minhee asked him to become her boyfriend.</p><p>  "But, I don't really like people's attention... Plus the finals are in a few months."</p><p>  Jihoon rejected the teacher pleads to perform every time, there was already Soonyoung and his team hyping the audience with his dance, why does he have to perform? </p><p>  "But you're so talented, Jihoon. I'll be super-duper proud to have you as my classmate if everyone knows how awesome you are!"  She was the one that gave him the courage to go on stage. </p><p>  "He's talented? We haven't even seen his performance, don't exaggerate. I'm sure he can't even beat the drums strong enough with that frame." A boy named Gojun exclaimed, making fun of his size at the same time. Oddly, Minhee kept quiet, not taking any side.</p><p>  Exaggerate? He just didn't want people's attention to him. Now he's getting understated?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Jihoon, can you please perform for this week's talent show? Soonyoung is sick and-"</p><p>  "Sure. I- I'll do it."</p><p>  Wait, did she hear him correctly? Ms. Han had begged him multiple times with Jihoon rejecting her over and over. </p><p>  "Jihoon-ah, am I dreaming? I'll treat you to some chicken one day!" She sounded so enthusiastic. </p><p>  Ms. Han was the only teacher that treated Jihoon well. Since he was quiet, the others didn't pay much attention to him. Ms. Han was the only one to approach Jihoon with the intent to help him with problems he didn't know. It's not like he didn't want to raise his hands, he was too shy. He didn't want attention on him. Ms. Han knows that well and does her best to help him. </p><p>  Ms. Han was also the only teacher to find out about Jihoon's skills. Since it was a performing arts high school, everyone is required to show their talents in front of the class as a test. Everyone else was eager for it as they were proud and sure of themselves, but Jihoon was afraid. What if he made a silly mistake? Ms. Han allowed him to take the test in a room without his classmate's interference.</p><p>  "Sure, teacher. I need help choosing the song to perform, can we discuss it then?" Giving his teacher a dimpled smile, Ms. Han allowed him back to class.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  He met Soonyoung on the way back to class, "Hey, you joining?"</p><p>  Soonyoung is the leader of the dance troupe in school, so he's very famous. Instead of just considering each other as friends, they were more like a source of inspiration for each other. They don't talk often but when they do, they learned a lot from each other.</p><p>  "Yeah, I am. Heard you're sick?"</p><p>  Soonyoung chuckled, "No, I lied to her. There wasn't any other excuse to give her."</p><p>  "Why did you lie?" Didn't he like performing?</p><p>  "I don't know, I just wanted to give the chance to you. You wouldn't join if I'm in, am I wrong?" Jihoon felt bad.</p><p>  He knew Soonyoung was someone that didn't like competing, so Jihoon enjoyed being with him. "Anyways, I got to go back to class. See you, Hoonie!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  A minute before the bell rang, "Hoonie~, I'll be having lunch with the girls today, can you eat alone?"</p><p>  "It's okay, Minnie. I'll be at my usual spot, have fun with your friends." Minhee nodded and ran off to the cafeteria, finding her friends.</p><p>  He expected silence upon reaching his usual spot, the stairwell. Not many people go there as it is behind the gymnasium, far away from the cafeteria. He doesn't appreciate the idea of spending time with her chatterbox friends, especially when they're going to make fun of his height. So when he heard someone breathing heavily, his first response was to hide. </p><p>  "Is someone having- No, we're just high school students, No fucking. Gosh, Lee Jihoon." He mentally slapped himself for giving him such scandalous ideas.</p><p>  Peeking his head from the corner of the stairwell, he could see someone hugging his knees with his head down. He was shaking so hard, eyes shut tight. He seems so vanquished, </p><p>  "Yah- you okay...?"</p><p>  The boy jumped, he got frightened. Jihoon stared at his teary face without saying anything until, "I'm sorry, is this your spot? I'll get lost. I'm sorry."</p><p>  "It's okay, you can stay here if you want. I don't mind." The boy visibly relaxed, although his tears didn't seem to stop.</p><p>  Jihoon didn't know what to do, should he distract this crybaby? Or should he just stay quiet?</p><p>  "I'm Jihoon." </p><p>  'Argh bad mouth, I asked you to stay silent! I'm going to be so embarrassed if he ignores me.' Jihoon mentally scolded himself.</p><p>  With his eyes still glistening with tears, "I'm a bad guy, you shouldn't associate with me..." He burst out with even more tears. </p><p>  "What's your name?" Jihoon probed, this boy couldn't be that bad when he's crying so much for whatever bad deed he has done.</p><p>  "I'm Lee Seokmin... I'm from Gojun's gang, you really shouldn't get involved with me, they'll bully you." Seokmin tried to take his leave, he doesn't want to be the cause of someone's pain.</p><p>  "Lee Gojun? That asshat in my class? You're that junior they invited into their gang? God, they're just using you! They've been talking bad about you in class and I'm getting so annoyed because they're so goddamned nois-" </p><p>  Seokmin turned over to face Jihoon, "Can you... not tell them?"</p><p>  "Why do you even mix with them? They're not worth your time." Gojun talked about Seokmin every day, saying how he's so weak, helping them clear up their mess, doing their dirty work for them. </p><p>  The bell rang, signaling there were only 5 minutes till lunchtime was over.</p><p>  "I was forced to, I didn't want to! I'm sorry, I have to go back to class now." Seokmin ran off.</p><p>  "Wasting my time on him, I didn't even touch my lunch." He walked back to class, head full of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Hey, that junior of ours, why did you invite him to join anyway?" One of Gojun's subordinates, Taeil asked one morning. </p><p>  "Him? Ours? You're kidding right? I'm just playing with him, he's useful isn't he? Remember how he had to walk barefoot on rocks because my shoe broke?" Gojun's answer made Jihoon's blood boil. How can someone be so uncivil? He's just a junior!</p><p>  "Yah, how could you do this to a junior?"</p><p>  "Oooh, Lee Jihoon. I didn't hear from you since last week, I thought you died because you didn't dare to show how your voice will break on stage." Gojun walked over in front of Jihoon's desk, lifting him by his collar, "Your performance is in two days, why don't you work on not humiliating yourself first?"</p><p>  Jihoon winced as he hit the chair with a thump. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  A few days before the performance, at a fried chicken place.</p><p>  "Thanks for the meal, Ms. Han."</p><p>  "Eat well, Jihoon-ah." Ms. Han liked Jihoon. Unlike other students, he isn't boastful. With his skills, he could easily win in the competition but he chose to not participate, saying he's too shy for those.</p><p>  "Hoon-ah, apart from Minhee... Do you have any other friends? I've not seen you talk to anyone in the class apart from Minhee." Well, she wasn't there when he finally said something about Gojun, it's great she didn't see him being "challenged" by Gojun.</p><p>  "I do talk a little with Soonyoung... And there's this junior-" He had only talked to that boy once, why does he still think of him? "It's nothing, just Soonyoung, and Minnie."</p><p>  'Minnie? Shit, that's what I call Minhee only when we're alone. Why did I let that slip! Ms. Han didn't hear it... right?' Jihoon hoped Ms. Han wouldn't comment on it any further.</p><p>  "I know about both of you, Jihoon-ah. I've kept it a secret for so long, you can trust me." </p><p>  "How did you know?" They didn't expose themselves, did they?</p><p>  "The way you looked at her was just those, longing stares? So I just guessed. Why can't you let anyone know though?" </p><p>  Although both of them have been together for 2 years, Minhee begged Jihoon to not let their relationship go out with the reason, "I love you, but if my family  somehow knows I'm dating someone, they're going to kill me."</p><p>  "She's scared that her parents will find out. But she's still good to me though, without her I wouldn't even dare to perform. She's the one that encouraged me to join." Jihoon didn't want to taint her name, so he only said all the good sides.</p><p>  "If anything happens, don't hide away, okay? I'll help you."</p><p>  "Thanks teacher. We were supposed to discuss what I should perform?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  It was nerve-wracking for him too, his heart beating erratically, he felt like vomiting, his shyness was getting the best of him. With Soonyoung and Minhee behind the stage with him, he had to dispose of the idea running away.</p><p>  "I'm so scared, what if I mess up?" He was worried, it was a song he prepared to calm everyone's heart. But why is he so nervous? </p><p>  Rehearsing on stage a few more times, it was finally time for the real performance. He could see Ms. Han in the front row, Gojun and his gang were sitting at the far back, Seokmin was sitting at the corner with the grade 5 students. </p><p>  "Before I perform, I'll tell everyone the reason I chose this song. As grade 6 student, I'll be facing my finals together with others. I hope this song will give you strength in any problems you face."</p><p>  Fitting the microphone back onto the stand, Jihoon gently went through intro on his piano.</p><p>  "Like a small boat."</p><p>  The student body was shocked to hear such a soft voice but it made a great harmony with the acoustic version of the melody. Seokmin's eyes were glued to him, "Isn't he that guy..."</p><p>  "Like how a single word... Can make a heart open..."</p><p>  Seokmin could remember the first encounter with Gojun, he was just a normal junior wanting to breeze through high school. He was robbed of that after he saw them beat up another kid in his grade. He wanted to help, but his feet were stuck to the ground. When he wanted to run, someone saw him. They've made a promise to not bully him if he does what they say, he even had to take their role of bullying just to not get bullied. How ironic is that?</p><p>  "Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, everybody's worried about me"</p><p>  He used to be so cheerful, so friendly with his classmates. Taking care of everyone else was once his habits, that was his life. Now, his classmates thought of him as a bully, avoiding him at all costs.</p><p>  The performance ended with people wiping their tears, as Jihoon got up from his seat, he thanked the audience with his dimpled smile before retreating into backstage.</p><p>  "Hoonie! I'm so proud of you, I knew you can do it!" Soonyoung engulfed him in a tight hug. </p><p>  "Good job, Jihoon-ah." Minhee said, smiling at them both.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  Minhee and Jihoon met up in a park near their homes. "Hoonie, can we have Japanese cuisine? It's been a long time since I had that~" </p><p>  Jihoon could only smile while holding her hands, "Sure, Minnie-ah."</p><p>  "Oppa, congrats for getting first place in that competition. I'm so proud that I have you as my boyfriend!" </p><p>  Jihoon could only look down, feeling shy. Minhee rarely complimented him as she was scared people will suspect them being in a relationship. But when they were alone, she was so sweet to him, ensuring him that this girl loves him. </p><p>  With their hands held across the table, they continued enjoying the ramen. Occasionally smiling at each other whenever their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  Jihoon had gained many fans ever since his last performance. A lot of juniors were asking for a picture with him, the school wasn't a quiet place anymore.</p><p>  Jihoon just wanted to have a peaceful lunch hour when he once again, found Seokmin breathing harshly at the stairwell. His position looked uncomfortable, Jihoon rushed over to put him in a more comfortable posture.</p><p>  "Yah, Lee-sshi, I'm sorry I forgot your name. Are you okay?" Jihoon was in an awkward position of hugging him and holding a lunch box.</p><p>  "I'm sorry for coming here again, I know this is your spot, I shouldn't have come." Jihoon held onto Seokmin tighter, "Are you hungry? We can share my lunch box."</p><p>  "Huh?" Jihoon let go of Seokmin, shaking the food in his hands.</p><p>  Staring at the enormous amount of rice and some burnt fried eggs, Jihoon suddenly regretted his decision. His parents went to work early in the morning and left Jihoon with only cooked rice. He slept through his alarm, waking up 30 minutes later than he's supposed to. Because of that, he had to double-task, dressing up for school after cracking eggs into the pan. The eggs were quite burnt with tar after he was done. "Shit." He burnt himself trying to get the eggs into the lunch box, coloring the rice black.</p><p>  "Uh- You can eat the rice though, it's not burnt." Jihoon tried to move the eggs away, scooping some rice, he gave it to Seokmin.</p><p>  "Hyung, it's fine. You can eat, I'm not hungry."</p><p>  Jihoon wanted to slam himself into the wall, he felt like hiding.</p><p>  "What happened just now? Gojun?" Jihoon tried diverting the topic, but this was the only thing he could think of.</p><p>  "Sorry hyung, I panicked and somehow brought myself here." </p><p>  "Why are you still tolerating them? They're obviously using you to do their shit work." Jihoon didn't understand. Why must he join the people he didn't like?</p><p>  "But there's only a few months left! Until they all graduate, aren't I a free man?" </p><p>  "Just hide from them! As you said, there are only a few months left. But what about your reputation? If they manage to ruin it beyond repair, your college life is doomed, Lee-sshi!" </p><p>  Seokmin's face became darker, "Is my life... over like this?"</p><p>  "I'll protect you, they'll be hated if they touch me so just stick with me." </p><p>  Gojun was smart, bullying only the people he knew people didn't like, he could gain respect and power with that. Before, Jihoon would be afraid of him. But now, things have changed.</p><p>  "What's your name though?"</p><p>  "Jihoon hyung, I'm Seokmin, Lee Seokmin."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  Jihoon changed their meeting place to the music room after finding out how Seokmin likes singing, helping him practice his skills.</p><p>  "Yah, Seok-ah. You sing well, why don't you apply for the competitions then? Ms. Han has been begging me for years to join it. You should join it, make a name for yourself."</p><p>  "Hyung, I think it's too late. Not many people like me anymore." Seokmin still remembered how he was the class's happy pill, a huge emphasis on "was". He was close friends with them, helping them whenever he can. </p><p>  "Seokmin-ah, what if we ask a teacher for help? Ms. Han is trustable, she can protect you from further harm. She might even be able to clear your name." Jihoon had tried persuading him for many times. But Seokmin was afraid, he's scared that things will go wrong.</p><p>  "What if she doesn't trust me? Gojun is smart, he'll ruin everything." </p><p>  They sat in silence. Before Jihoon returned his attention to his studies, Seokmin called out to him, "Hoonie?"</p><p>  "Yes?" Jihoon looked up from his book only to see Seokmin holding out a lunch box. </p><p>  "I cooked extra for you, eat well, uri Jihoonie (our Jihoonie)." Seokmin enjoyed taking care of Jihoon. Ever since they started hanging out, Seokmin has been bringing him different types of dishes. He didn't want to see Jihoon grimacing from the bitter taste of tar.</p><p>  "Uji-ah, how does it taste?" Jihoon choked on his food, what's with the sudden new nickname? </p><p>  "Whats Uji? Why are you calling me that?"</p><p>  "Calling you Hoon and Hoonie is getting boring, so I abbreviated it from uri Jihoonie. This can be your name when you get famous or something!" </p><p>  Seokmin used to enjoy making people laugh, but now, he only has Jihoon. What will he do when Jihoon graduates? </p><p>   Jihoon was still laughing, clapping his hands as he found the new nickname amusing. He hoped this would last forever, this happiness.</p><p>  "I like you Jihoon-ah" Something his mouth couldn't say, he'll probably never have the courage to express it. There are only a few weeks left to their finals, he'll graduate in just 20 days. He loves him, he'll miss him, he's afraid. Jihoon has helped him a lot these few months. He apologized to some of the victims, a few of them ignored him but at least they knew he was feeling guilty of his actions. His friends thought he changed, his reputation was getting a little better. </p><p>  "Thanks, Woozi. I love you." Seokmin said one day.</p><p>  Jihoon smiled.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Oh, Soonyoung oppa! What are you doing here?" They were in the library, as it was nearly finals, it was crowded.</p><p>  "Finding books to study, of course. Where's Hoonie?" Jihoon always followed her, so it was weird seeing her alone.</p><p>  "He's always hanging out with a junior! Leaving me all alone, Soonyoung oppa, can you keep me company?" Minhee pouted, trying her best to look cute. </p><p> Soonyoung smirked, "Are you jealous?"</p><p>  "What do you mean?"</p><p>  "I mean, both of you are together, that's why you're jealous when he's hanging out with someone else. Isn't that right?"</p><p>  "What? No! Jihoon and I aren't together! We're just really really close friends. I... like someone else." Minhee tucked her hair behind her ears, acting shy.</p><p>  "Oh, sorry for getting the wrong idea." </p><p>  "I like you, Soonyoung oppa. I've liked you for a long time. I know exams are coming soon, but I like you."</p><p>  Soonyoung stood there, "Ah... Um... I'll think about it."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Min Gojun-sshi. I heard you like me?"</p><p>  "Where the fuck did you hear that from?" </p><p>  "Calm down, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm just here, to make a trade." The girl smiled, "I'll go on a date with you if you help me with something." </p><p>  "A date? What are we, kindergarteners? Taeil, let's go."</p><p>  "But I thought of a way to ruin Lee Jihoon, didn't you hate him for a long time already? I can create the perfect rumor for him that'll ruin him, you can also get back at Seokmin for not appearing for such a long time. Shouldn't you be, interested?" She smirked, knowing that Gojun will now help her in whatever plans she had up her sleeves.</p><p>  "Jihoon? Ruin him? There are only a few weeks left to finals, why would I care about ruining him?" After graduation, they'll not attend this school anymore. So why must he waste his time?</p><p>  "Ruin him, as in, him. I know how to make him close off, I know how to destroy his mental state. Are you with me or not? I'm helping you get revenge on Seokmin at the same time. Come on? Gojun-sshi."</p><p>  "What's your plan?" Maybe he'll decide after hearing her out.</p><p>  "You have been bullying a junior recently right? What's his name again? Make Seokmin bully that guy, you guys have been going lenient on him, I noticed how he only stands at the side whenever you guys bully someone." She took notes for so long, she knew this was going to ruin them both.</p><p>  "What about Jihoon?" Her plans didn't involve Jihoon, so what's the talk on ruining him?</p><p>  "I'll deal with him myself, I won't let you down. I have the perfect plan."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  The music room felt empty without Seokmin there with him, he was so used to his presence. Where is he? He always reached earlier than Jihoon by 5 minutes since his classroom was on the same floor, but it had been 8 minutes. Where is that boy?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>   "Argh"</p><p>  Seokmin was harshly thrown on the ground, his face slamming down the coarse concrete. He looked up only to see a junior one year below him kneeling a few feet away from him, the boy was beaten up so badly that he had a hard time opening his eyes due to it being swollen. Seokmin rushed over to him, wanting to help him.</p><p>  He was tripped by one of the guys, his initial plan to stop in front of the junior backfired, worsening his condition as he fell on top of him.</p><p>  "Seokmin-ah, you used to be one of us. Why did you leave us? Is it because of Jihoon? Oh, did both of you get together? No wonder he got all defensive when we talked about you." Seokmin ignored them, opting to comfort the crying stranger beside him.</p><p>  "Ignoring me now, Seokmin? You know that will cause more harm to you and Seungkwan. Yah, hit them." They were kicked from every direction, Seokmin tried to protect Seungkwan from any more attacks but they were overpowered by the many men Gojun had.</p><p>  Gojun knelt beside Seokmin, "You know... When you're upset, eating cake will boost your happiness. Seokmin-ah, you like making people happy don't you? Why don't you make a cake for me? I've prepared all the ingredients for you, I've even prepared a mixing bowl." Gojun moved his chin towards Seungkwan's direction, "Aren't I kind, Seokmin-ah? I'll leave you guys alone after you finish making the cake. I don't mind having eggshells in the cake, you can just, throw it in." He threw an egg at Seungkwan, staining his uniform.</p><p>  Handling the eggs and flour to Seokmin's shaky hands, he stood back and signaled for someone to take the video.</p><p>  Both boys were crying, both were afraid, one contained guilt.</p><p>  "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he poured the flour onto the boy's body.</p><p>  "I'm so sorry." Seungkwan had already accepted his fate from the start when he was dragged from his class.</p><p>  "I'm very sorry." Seokmin repeated before grabbing an egg from the carton.</p><p>  "I'm-" </p><p>  "Shut up and throw it at me. It'll make them happier, and we can fucking leave this place faster." Seungkwan was afraid, but he didn't want Gojun to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>  Shutting his eyes, he got ready for the impact. </p><p>  But it never came, it missed.</p><p>  "Yah yah, with that much flour, you'll need a whole carton of eggs. Do you want me to get more?" Seokmin was shaking, more eggs meant more time suffering.</p><p>  "Just do it quickly!"</p><p>  "I can't do it!"</p><p>  "Listen here you useless mother fu-" </p><p>  As Gojun was about to take a step forward, "What the fuck is going on?", causing Gojun to pause in his tracks.</p><p>  Jihoon analyzed the situation, "There are only 3 weeks left till our finals. Why the fuck are you still doing this? Gojun-sshi."</p><p>  He laughed, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend, Jihoon-ah." </p><p>  Minhee? "What about her?"</p><p>  "I didn't want to expose her. But she came up with this plan, Jihoon." </p><p>  "Don't lie to me! Then what's with the sudden change of mind, huh?" Minhee would never do these kinds of things, she wasn't like Gojun. She's kind-hearted, she's helpful, smart. She loved Jihoon, why would she plan something like this?</p><p>  "Cause she betrayed me. She promised me a date, but she got together with Hoshi. Poor boy didn't know she had a boyfriend already." It was rare to see Gojun chuckle so sadly, but Jihoon still couldn't believe him.</p><p>  "Didn't you realize how she only calls you those stupid cringy names when you both are alone? Don't you find it odd?"</p><p>  "We both didn't want anyone to know we're dating, that's why!" No, Minhee would never do something like this. He just wants us both to break up, that's why he's lying,</p><p>  "Sure, believe whatever you want. Just know that I'll ruin her for using me. Let's go, guys."</p><p>  They left, leaving them three the floury and eggy battlefield. Seungkwan stood up first, walking away until Jihoon called out to him. </p><p>"I'm fine, but I hope we never see each other again."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  They were back at the music room with Jihoon cleaning Seokmin's wounds. </p><p>  "Why didn't you answer my texts, my calls. Argh, Lee Seokmin. Don't you know how worried I was? You bastard." </p><p>  There was an elephant in the room, Seokmin didn't like this feeling. "You're thinking about what he said aren't you? Something about Minhee noona." He felt something sting as Jihoon poked his wound a tad bit too hard.</p><p>  "Shut up. I don't want to face it yet. I- I love her so much." Jihoon's voice broke, he tried blinking the tears away but it was still coming. Every insecurity kept inside him was slowly coming to light. "I don't want to believe it, it might be just lies. It must be all made up, Minhee isn't that type of girl, Soonyoung wouldn't do this to me. It's all a joke, Gojun was just joking." Jihoon rambled on until Seokmin pulled him to his embrace.</p><p>  "Hyung, I'm here."</p><p>  Jihoon broke down that day.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  The news of Minhee dating Hoshi spread out like wildfire, everyone was discussing it. She acted like nothing was wrong and that was irritating Jihoon. They didn't even break up! What's with the sudden news of her dating someone else?</p><p>  "Don't you think you owe me an explanation?" Jihoon confronted her before the teacher entered the class.</p><p>  "What explanation?"</p><p>  "What's with the sudden news spread of you dating Kwon Soonyoung!" </p><p>  "Isn't that normal? Humans date all the time. Why are you acting so angry about it?" </p><p>  Jihoon was flabbergasted, "What the fuck? Normal? So cheating is normal to you? Minhee-ah, stop joking. We love each other, why are you doing this to me?" </p><p>  "What do you mean? You're the one that rejected me after I confessed. You're the one that chose to be with that junior, leaving me all alone. Hoshi oppa is the one that helped me get over you. What do you mean cheating on you? We were never together, Lee Jihoon. You didn't even want to be my friend after that day." </p><p>  Minhee was crying, which was causing Jihoon to mentally give out. He didn't like seeing her cry. He stood there, frozen still. People from all classes were crowding to see the spectacle.</p><p>  "Yah, Jihoonie. Why did you make Minnie cry?" Kwon Soonyoung appeared out of nowhere, "Both of you are best friends, why are you guys suddenly fighting?"</p><p>  "Heol, so he can publicly call her Minnie? I guess it's real then." Jihoon thought sadly before storming out of class.</p><p>  "Babe, what happened?" Hoshi asked gently while wiping her tears. </p><p>  "He said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. Oppa, what did I do wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Jihoon hyung and Minhee noona fought just now, I heard."</p><p>  "Someone said Jihoon was just being jealous that Soonyoung won Minhee."</p><p>  "Ayy, I heard it was Jihoon that rejected Minhee? I guess he's regretting it."</p><p>  "I didn't know Jihoon hyung is so selfish, shouldn't he be happy for her happiness? Poor Minhee noona."</p><p>  Although the teacher was still in class, Seokmin rushed off to find Jihoon. He went to Jihoon's class, he ran around the school to find him. Opening all the doors of the music room in a rampage, he still couldn't find him. Where's Jihoon? Suddenly remembering how Jihoon once hid in the storage room after getting scolded by his teacher, he went into the dusty and dirty room. No Jihoon insight, he wasn't in the cafeteria either. Seokmin was getting desperate, Jihoon wasn't picking up the phone either. </p><p>  From North to East, then to the South court of the school. His final location was the gymnasium at the West. If Jihoon wasn't here, Seokmin doesn't know what to do. Searching up and down, he finally found him at the stairwell. The place they first met.</p><p>  "Woozi hyung." Seokmin called out before taking his position next to Jihoon.</p><p>  "Do I look pathetic? I'm now suddenly hated by the whole world." He was emotionless, Seokmin couldn't bear to see him in this state.</p><p>  "Hyung,"</p><p>  "I loved her, Seokmin-ah. She was like an angel God sent for me to face my fears. She helped me get past my nightmares." Jihoon was on a verge to shatter, he stared into nothingness.</p><p>  "Woozi hyung!"</p><p>  "Yet she became the devil, she found out my worst fears and fed it to me. She became what I'm scared of," Jihoon smiled, but it was empty, his lips trembled.</p><p>  "Hyung, look at me."</p><p>  "I'll graduate, leave this shitty place, I'll never believe in love again. I'll leave everything..." He finally closed his eyes, tears streamed down.</p><p>  His shoulder was firmly grasped, "Hyung, please! What about Ms. Han? What about me?"</p><p>  "I told you to ask for Ms. Han's help, she could protect you. I'm graduating, and you're all alone. It's too late..." Jihoon wasn't getting better, he was falling deeper and deeper into his mind.</p><p>  "Hyung, I love you. I'm sorry."</p><p>  "You shouldn't love me... I can't even lov-" </p><p>  Seokmin pressed his lips against Jihoon's, shutting him up.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  "Yah- Let go of me, Gojun!" </p><p>  He brought her into an empty classroom, "So what's with you and Soonyoung?"</p><p>  She smiled, "Everything went to plans, didn't it? Jihoon must be so sad right now. Plus I've been eyeing on Hoshi for a long time now, my chance suddenly came up and I took it. If you love me, shouldn't you let me be happy?"</p><p>  "Letting you be happy? You messed with the wrong person, Seo Minhee. Using my feelings for your benefits?"</p><p>  "What can you do? I've already uploaded Seokmin's video by the way, thanks for helping me! I'll leave now, okay? I have to study." She tried moving away from Gojun's hold but his grip was too tight.</p><p>  "And what can you do? I've already uploaded your video by the way. Sorry for recording without telling you."</p><p>  "W-what video?"</p><p>  "The video where you went all crazy with your ideas and plans to ruin Jihoon of course. I'll leave now, I have to study." </p><p>  Gojun left, leaving Minhee inside feeling drained.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>  A year of college passed without a hitch, although he hasn't been in contact with Seokmin for awhile. He touched his lips, remembering that day...</p><p>  'Jihoon pushed Seokmin away from him, "Yah, what are you doing?"</p><p>  "I'm sorry hyung, you weren't getting out of that state so I just didn't think... But hyung, I love you!" Seokmin tried his best to explain himself, "Hyung, can't we be more than friends?"</p><p>  "I'm... I'm sorry Seokmin-ah. I'm not ready for another relationship. Maybe in a few years? I have to go, Seokmin-ah. I'm sorry." Jihoon ran back to his class.'</p><p>  He came back to the present when he heard someone clicking their fingers in front of his face, "Yah, Lee Jihoon. I asked you what are we eating for dinner."</p><p>  "Let's just eat ramen and call it a day, Wonu."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>